1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of temperature control systems and, more particularly, to a temperature control system for an electronic device cabinet.
2. Description of Background
Computer network systems are growing in use in both large and small companies. Computer networking is used to connect individuals and companies and is an essential tool in modern business practice. Network systems provide internal and external communication, data storage, e-commerce solutions, etc. Most companies now have a dedicated server room or data center that includes multiple cabinets that house servers and other network systems. Each network system generates heat that is emitted into the cabinets. Temperature in the cabinet, as well as in the server room itself, must be regulated in order for the network components to function efficiently. At present, there are a variety of temperature regulation systems in use to regulate cabinet temperatures.
Current temperature control schemes include water cooling systems that pass a flow of cool water through pipes arranged in, or proximate to, the cabinet. Airflow is passed over the pipes and into the cabinet to cool internal components. Water cooling systems represent a significant investment of capital, require a dedicated chilled water source which itself can be cost prohibitive, and/or not available at every location. Other temperature control schemes include the use of fans or vortex cooling tubes. Fans typically do not generate an airflow having sufficient volume to adequately cool most modern electronics. Vortex tubes, while providing sufficient airflow, are presently only configured to direct a single cooling air stream into the cabinet. While the air stream can be directed into multiple portions of a cabinet, not every component has the same cooling requirements. That is, components that are high heat producers, i.e., have a high demand for cooling; receive the same level of cooling as components that produce less heat. Thus, cooling system resources are not put to efficient use. Either the air stream must be set to a high level to satisfy the high heat producing components or at some middle level at which the high heat producing components are not adequately regulated.